Recommended Characters
Recommended Characters (Otherwise known as OC's)are non canon and have brief cameos and will only appear in one episode . People recommend more than 1 . Way to recommend characters # Write comment on youtube video # Go to this page and just send a picture of your OC SpringLaggy Not what you were looking for? See Bonnie (Disambiguation) SpringLaggy is a recommended character that was recommended by "MTH Does Gaming" on Discord .SpringLaggy appeared in The size of an Emu's head . While Toy Bonnie was investigating the door in the Parts and Services room , SpringLaggy could be seen in the hallway on the left and when Mangle and Toy Chica show up , he disappears . Appearance SpringLaggy is a red rabbit (Red Rockstar Bonnie) with a yellow star on his chest with green knees, green cheeks and green eyes.Click to see original picture. Leo Leo is a recommended character recommended by Leoking08 on DeviantArt . Leo appeared in Meet the PSYCHO! . When Toy Chica was mad at Toy Bonnie for breaking Mangle's hand , Leo could be seen on the left flying from bottom to top. Appearance Its appearance is a thick stick figure with blue and grey stripes on his arms and legs . He has a grey T-shirt and shorts with 3 grey buttons. His face is quite indentical to Marionette with cyan lips with blue and red cheeks with red and blue markings on his face . One error is that Leo has no hat . Click to see original picture. Oby Oby is a cupcake that was recommended by PereniteDragon on Youtube . His first appearance was in The man with all the power! . He appeared when Lukas was mad and wanted the door opened , Oby could be seen in the background . Appearance Oby has a similar appearance to Cupcake / Carl . He has yellow icing with a blue wrapper . His candle has white and pink stripes with a red flame . He also has a reddish pink foot coloring . He also has black eyes . Click to see original picture. Kuros Not what you were looking for? See Bonnie (Disambiguation) Kuros was a recommended character on The Crazy Maniacs Series and first appeared in The man with all the power! when Lizarcko and Bonnie were surprised when Foxy said that Marionette was here , he could be seen between them in the background . Appearance Kuros has a similar appearance to Bonnie . He has grey feet and his legs and crotch has a low saturated blue color . He also has a grey jacket with 2 beads coming from the hood . His hands and face are blue and he has brown eyes and a little bit of hair can be seen . There is no brown hair because it's covered by the jacket.Click here to see original picture. Robert Not what you were looking for? See Bonnie (Disambiguation) Robert is an animatronic recommended by Bigmix505 on DeviantArt . He appeared in Out of prison! when Toy Bonnie kicked down the door . Appearance Robert is an animatronic bunny . He has orange arms , hands , torso , head , ears and feet . His ear holes are blue and so is his muzzle . He has purple and yellow swoosh hair with a pair of buck teeth and a bottom row of teeth . His belly is blue . He wears a green striped jacket and he has a red bowtie . His legs are dark blue and his toes are blue . And last but not least he has glasses . The only accessory missing is his green + blue party hat with a red ball on top . Click here to see original picture. Treen Treen is an animatronic snake recommended by the creator of TCMS (Neptune) . He appeared in It's like a mirror when Freddy was confused . During this , Treen killed the night guard . However since Treen is non canon and only a recommended character , the night guard is still alive . Appearance Treen is an animatronic snake , more specifically an Emerald Tree Boa . He has black eyes and yellow pupils with a yellow antenna . He also has grey fangs . Click here to see original picture. Category:List Category:Recommended characters Category:Non Canon